1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of television channel selection control. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a channel organizer system that enables the user of a television remote control using the channel up and channel down functions to define a scrolling loop of selected channels as a subset of the available channels. By entering a loop designation, scrolling is enabled only for those channels included in the subset, thereby skipping unwanted channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical television remote control includes keys for channel up and channel down functions. By activating one of these keys, the television scrolls through the various channels in sequence.
Some cable television systems provide thirty or more channels and satellite systems often provide more than a hundred channels. Scrolling through this many channels can be time-consuming and inefficient for a viewer who wishes to scroll through the channels in order to find a program of interest.